


She's not my girlfriend

by UltimateMadman



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMadman/pseuds/UltimateMadman
Summary: X gets a girlfriend, and Y's heart doesn't take it well.
Relationships: X & Y | Yvonne Gabena, X/Emma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

''Woah! So pretty!'' Y stared in awe at Lumiose city in front of her from the entrance. 'The city of light' was even more dazzling than usual in New Year's Eve. The trees, the buildings, absolutely everything was covered in lights of every color and shade imaginable. And rising in the middle, Prism Tower shone brighter than any of them, periodically switching between more tones that she would be able to name, so slowly it was barely perceptible. ''Now I really wanna fly and see it from above.''

''I don't think that would end well, with so many transmission lines everywhere.'' X said. ''You'd get electrocuted pretty quickly after taking off.''

Against all odds, her neighbor looked really handsome in a suit. Even so, she almost broke out laughing every time she looked at him. He was wearing black trousers and jacket, a white shirt and a blue tie. Shauna had combed his hair to the side too, so he looked like one of those uppity rich kids, and his detached, above-it-all attitude only added to that flavor. He definitely looked good, but it was a very weird look for him.

Still, he was pulling it off way better than the other guys. Trevor looked like a high-school nerd going to pick up a science project award, with a black and white checkered shirt, a red bow tie, and suspenders holding up moss green cords. Tierno, on the other hand, was wearing a tuxedo with a long tailcoat and a frilly cravat, like he was some kind of opera singer.

Y couldn't be too critical because she had also kinda overdressed, with a low-cut, long red gown, white evening gloves and a matching fancy hat on top of her curled hair. She didn't even stop to think about it when she bought them, but she kept having to hold up the dress so it wouldn't get dirty, and hold down the hat so it wouldn't fly off.

Shauna had gone with a more simple, yet still very cute, pink A-line dress that covered down to her knees and all her hair was pulled back in a single, coiled bun. ''Flying is weak against Electric, after all.'' She scoffed.

''Then she could just fly from somewhere else.'' Tierno suggested.

''I don't think visibility this late at night would be good enough to do that safely.'' Trevor shook his head.

''Hey, look's who's here!'' A vaguely familiar voice said. The group look behind to see the maintainer of the Pokemon storage system.

''Cassius!'' Y greeted energetically. ''And Emma, too!''

''I wouldn't expect you to be here.'' Trevor said with a smile.

''All groomed, too.'' Shauna noted with her hands behind her head.

'All groomed' was a bit of an overstatement for Cassius. He was barely trying with his blue suit. His white tie was loose, his black shirt was half-unbuttoned and not tucked in, his belt was loose, his pants were saggy and he was carrying his jacket on his shoulder. The punk hair-style didn't help create a formal image either.

Emma, however, was completely stunning. She was wearing a strapless sequin black dress that reached just below the upper thighs and her hair was straightened and flowed mostly loose to her back, only held in the front by a white headband. The contrast with her usual messy attire was so stark it was jaw-dropping. They might not even have recognized her if she wasn't with Cassius.

''Well, Emma wanted to do something for New Year because she's been feeling a little wistful lately.'' Cassius said, rubbing his neck. ''So I figured to take her to one of those parties in Lumiose city. This stuff is not really my thing, but I'd feel bad making her stay home. What about you guys? You ain't exactly walking around in casual wear.''

''We're going to a party, too.'' Trevor explained. ''Professor Sycamore gave me tickets for one for people our age.''

''Oh.'' Cassius started to scratch his chin. ''Hey, if that's how it is, why don't you take Emma with you? It'll be a lot less awkward for her to hang out with people her age than having to drag me around all night, and that way I can go home and play computer games until dawn, which is my personal new year tradition. And you get another friend to hang out. The more, the merrier, right? Specially if it's pretty girls. So everybody wins!''

''Sure thing!'' Y grabbed Emma by the wrist and dragged her towards the Vaniville group.

''Jeez, at least ask her if she wants to come with us.'' Shauna asked.

''Y-yeah, I'd really like to go.'' Emma nodded. ''Thanks for letting me hang out with you.''

''No need to act like you owe us.'' Tierno said, waving his hands in front of him. ''It's as Cassius said, the more the merrier.''

''Yeah!'' Y shouted energetically. ''I'm sure we'll have even more fun with you around! Let's make this night great and unforgettable!''

''I see your girlfriend is as peppy as ever.'' Cassius said, looking at X. ''Must be tiring.''

''She's not my girlfriend.'' X clarified. ''It is tiring, though.''

''Hey, none of you would even be here if I hadn't dragged you into it.'' Y pouted and put her hands on her waist. ''It's not my fault all the enthusiasm in this group has to come from me. If y'all were a little more upbeat, I wouldn't have to put in the energy for five people. Well, I guess it's six now, 'cause Emma isn't exactly cheery either.''

''S-sorry.'' Emma stuttered.

''You don't have to apologize for that.'' Shauna huffed.

''Please, don't take it as an insult.'' Trevor said. ''Y is just very blunt and speaks without thinking sometimes. But she always means well.''

''It's almost charming when you get used to it.'' X mocked. ''Almost.''

''Well, whatever.'' Cassius turned around and started waving at them goodbye while he walked away. ''Have fun, Emma. I'll probably be playing until the morning, so I don't really mind how late you come. Just be careful and all that stuff you're supposed to say at times like this. See, ya.''

''He's not very responsible, is he?'' Trevor sighed.

''No, you're wrong.'' Emma shook her head. ''Cassius always takes care of me. And he treats me way better than my parents did. Please, don't be mean to him.''

''Just a heads up, you should probably avoid bringing up all that baggage out of nowhere at the party.'' Shauna said. ''Might kill the mood.''

''Don't be so insensitive, Shauna.'' Tierno scolded.

''It's for her own sake!'' Shauna replied.

''I'm sorry.'' Emma muttered.

''Enough of this!'' Y shouted. ''No more fighting and no more doom and gloom! For the rest of the night, we only do FUN!''

''Worth a try, I guess.'' X shrugged.

* * *

''But I'm friends with Yvette now, so I guess all's well that ends well.'' Y said as she gulped the last bit of punch in her glass.

''I'm glad to hear that.'' Emma smiled and took a sip of her berry juice. She had loosened up a lot after spending a few hours with them. She still didn't talk all that much, but some people were just quiet. Y knew that very well. She seemed way more conformable around them regardless, and that's what mattered. ''You guys have gone through a lot.''

''Too much, honestly.'' Shauna said while Trevor passed her a bottle of soda. He had just come back from the bar with drinks for all of them, except for Tierno who was still with his lemonade and Emma who still had some juice left. Soda for Shauna and himself, an smoothie for Y and water for X.

''It feels almost wrong for you to say that.'' Trevor said as he gave X his bottle. ''We know how rough your life has been.''

''I guess.'' Emma gave a side glance to X, who was lying on the wall with one hand on his pocket. ''But...I think it's better now. I feel a lot happier with myself.''

''That's great.'' Y put her arm around Emma's shoulders. ''You should always pursue your own happiness and do what you wanna do in your heart. That's why I became a SKY TRAINER!'' She ended the sentence yelling because the band had suddenly started playing a loud, energetic song and she could barely hear her friends herself.

''Finally, something you can dance to!'' Tierno started to shake his body around. ''Wanna come to the floor, Shauna?'' He offered her his hand.

''Why not.'' The girl shrugged and followed him to the dance floor.

''Hey, X, let's go too!'' Y gave him her hand. ''May I have this dance?'' She added in a fake polite tone.

''No.'' X replied dryly without moving an inch.

''Well, excuse you!'' Y pouted. ''I don't need you! I'll dance with Trevor.'' She grabbed the redhead by the arm and started to drag him away.

''I-I don't know how to dance, though.'' Trevor stuttered.

''And you think I do?'' Y laughed. ''We'll never learn without practice!''

''Hey babe, wanna dance?'' Some guy walked up to them and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. He looked older than them and was seemingly drunk, even though they didn't serve alcohol at that party.

''I...I...n-no thanks.'' She stuttered. ''S-sorry, I'm not really the dancing type.''

''C'mon, it'll be fun!'' He gripped her tighter and tried to push her towards the dance floor. ''Are you gonna stay sulking here like a loser while everyone else bops like crazy? That's sad.''

''Leave her alone, you idiot.'' X said. ''Some people don't like to be around big crowds in small spaces, you know. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?''

''Who the hell do you think you are!?'' The guy grabbed X by the collar and raised him up. ''Wanna pick a fight!?''

''No.'' X glared at him. That guy was probably a few years older than him and way taller too, but with the way X looked at him, it almost felt like he was the one in danger. ''Just go bother someone else.''

''Tsk!'' The guy gritted his teeth, but left X on the floor and walked away.

''And don't come back!'' Y yelled. ''I'll throw hands with you if I have to!''

''I'm sorry that happened, Emma.'' Trevor sighed.

''It's okay, I don't care.'' Emma said, staring at her empty glass. ''I was barely paying attention. There's something else on my mind. Can I ask you something, X?''

''Sure.'' X said, taking a sip of water.

''D-do you wanna go out with me sometime?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' X said, taking another sip of water.

''What!?'' Y screamed.

Trevor spat out the soda he was drinking. ''Well, that was unexpected.''

Y wasn't surprised about Emma asking X out. She'd been staring at him out of the corner of her eye the whole time. But for X to go along with it? That was so unlike him.

''Why not?'' X shrugged. ''Emma is a really cool girl.''

''I guess.'' Y muttered.

''I-I don't mean it like a date or anything.'' Emma blushed. ''I just want to know X better. I think he's really cool, too.''

''You don't need to justify yourself, jeez.'' Y snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

Y was completely wiped. She could barely muster up the energy to pull out her keys and open the door to her house. It had been a rough day at school. She had a headache from a written exam, and a separate headache from an accident during flying practice. Plus she had to stay a few hours after the last period to work on a group project with Yvette, which was pretty draining too. She was very nice to her now, but she just wouldn't shut up about her Vivillions. Y sighed as she turned the knob.

''Hey, Y.'' Some guy said behind her.

''Waaah!'' She punched him the face before realizing it was X. ''Sorry, you startled me!''

''It's okay.'' X didn't even bother to clean up the bruise. ''I know the risks of bothering you after school. But I really need to ask you something.''

''Me?'' Y tilted her head. ''Fine by me, but I have to warn you my mental capabilities are little diminished at the moment. Besides, you've always been the smart one.''

''Hypothetically speaking.'' X said, trying to avoid her eyes. ''If a boy wanted to give a girl present, what would the best option be?''

''Hypothetically, huh?'' Y rolled her eyes. ''I'm gonna need to know exactly how hypothetical this boy and girl actually are.''

X looked around, as if he was trying to find a script he could get his next line from, before finally speaking again. ''Emma is coming to my house, and I want to buy her something nice.''

''You're bringing girls into your house now?'' Y chuckled. ''And with your parents away, too. I know we're always telling you to loosen up a little, but maybe we don't know what kind of beast we've released.''

In actuality, Y wasn't surprised to hear that at all . Those two had been hanging out a lot ever since New Year, and increasingly more frequently with each passing week. If a guy like X was willing to spend so much time with a person, it was pretty clear he enjoyed her company enough to invite her home. And the same could be said for Emma.

''So what should I get her?'' X glared at her. ''What do girls like? I really have no clue. But you're a girl, so you would know, right? That's why I'm asking you.''

''You really _are_ clueless.'' Y sighed. ''How many days do you have for this? When is Emma coming?''

''Later today.''

''And you're only thinking about this _now_?'' Y squinted at him.

''I didn't know I needed a present.'' X gritted his teeth. ''Emma just called me and told me she's gonna bring me a surprise. She didn't make it sound like I have to give her anything in return but...I want to give her something. To show I care.''

''Y'know, maybe you don't care that much if you didn't think of it before.'' Y said in a mock scolding tone.

''That's not true.'' X looked away, at the horizon. ''I do care. This is really important to me. It's just...this kind of thing doesn't come naturally to me. That's...that's not who I am.'' He sighed.

''I know that.'' Y gave him a sad smile. ''I wouldn't have spent so much time trying to get you out of your room if you weren't a great guy at heart. I was just messing around. Sorry if it hurt your feelings. I'm sure Emma will appreciate whatever you get her. Just buy her a plushie or something. That's an ageless classic.''

''Isn't that a little too cliche?'' X raised an eyebrow.

''I mean, you asked what girls like.'' Y shrugged. ''Most girls I know have plushies on their bedrooms. I told you I suck at thinking right now.'' She yawned. ''I need a good nap.''

''But I don't want to be generic either.'' X said. ''That's why I'm asking you and not Shauna. Because you aren't that girly.''

''Should I take offense to that?'' Y tilted her head.

''What? No.'' X shook his head. ''I just mean Emma isn't into all the typical girly stuff either''

''So 'she's not like the other girls' is what you're getting at.'' Y smirked smugly, as if mocking him. ''And neither am I, apparently. Well, I love plushies! And I bet Emma does, too.''

''I'm not saying she doesn't.'' X clenched his fists. ''I just want to make this more special. Besides, she's always carrying Mimi around already. That guy moves so little it might as well be a plushie. It freaks me out a little, to be honest.''

''If you want something special, you shouldn't be asking me!'' Y shouted. ''Just give her something that _she_ would appreciate if _you_ gave it to her. You should know what she likes way better than me at this point. I'm sorry, I'm not gonna spend two hours brain-storming presents with you. I really need to get some rest.'' She added almost sobbing.

''It's alright.'' X sighed. ''Sorry to bother you. I just don't want to make Emma feel that I don't care about her.''

''Listen.'' She put her hands on his shoulders. ''It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it comes from the heart, she'll love it.''

''How cheesy.'' X deadpanned.

''Well, us girls love cheesy stuff like that.'' Y pouted and crossed her arms. ''I'm starting to think clueless is a big understatement for you.''

''I guess I'll keep that in mind.'' X walked away. ''I'll keep thinking about it, but thanks for the help.

Y turned around and finished turning the knob. She wasn't sure what to make of that conversation and, frankly, her brain wasn't in any condition to even process it properly.

''Hey, Y.'' A girl said behind her.

''Waaaah!'' She turned around a punched Tierno in the stomach without thinking. Trevor and Shauna were next to him. ''Sorry, you startled me!''

''I wasn't even talking.'' Tierno huffed.

''A little on edge, are we?'' Shauna asked with her arms behind her head. ''Anyways, what was up with that? Are X and Emma a thing now? Should we call them Exma?''

''That would be weird.'' Tierno said, trying not to make a face.

''I don't know what their deal is.'' Y shrugged. ''It's not my business.''

''Not your business?'' Shauna tilted her head. ''That doesn't sound like you at all. Usually you'd be the one prying.''

''Knowing those two, even they probably don't know what they are.'' Trevor said. ''I wouldn't bet on them dating, though.''

''Oh?'' Shauna raised her eyebrow. ''Well, I'm willing to bet on Exma. How about 5 bucks, Trevor?''

''No, thanks.'' Trevor shook his head.

''Why do you always gotta be so aggressively boring?'' She pouted.

''I'll bet with you if you're so into it.'' Tierno offered. ''What about...the winner has to invite the other to dinner?''

''Done.'' Shauna offered him her hand to shake. ''We'll go snoop on them later to find out. Be ready, for then, Y.''

''I gotta go, too?'' Y sighed.

''We're a team after all.'' Trevor shrugged with a soft smile.

* * *

''She's here!'' Tierno noted.

''Shh!'' Shauna hushed. ''They're going to notice us!''

''They're about to look at us!'' Trevor realized.

''Hide, everyone!'' Y commanded.

The four of them quickly got out of their line of sight as best as they could. They were peeking from the window to X's room, that same one Y had knocked on so many times over the years. It felt almost weird to be there and actually trying to avoid getting X's attention. Emma had just arrived, so they had all gotten a little on edge. X seemed a little nervous, too. Most people wouldn't realize it since even now he didn't show his emotions much, but Y could.

They all subtly peaked again. Emma was pointing at the window with one hand and was holding Mimi with the other one, but neither of them were looking in their direction. X just shrugged. Then both sat on the floor and started talking. Emma reached on her pocket, pulled out a Poke-Ball and offered it to X. He picked it and pressed the button. An Espurr came out of it.

''Is that the present X mentioned?'' Y muttered.

''So she gave him a Pokemon, huh?'' Tierno wondered.

''Mimi is female, right?'' Trevor scratched his chin. ''Maybe it's a male one, so they can have matching Meowstics when they evolve.''

''Oh, that's as good as wedding ring.'' Shauna chuckled. ''Ready to pay up, Tierno?''

''Let's not get ahead of ourselves.'' He replied. ''Look, X is doing something now.''

Indeed, he was rummaging through one of the drawers of his desk. He pulled out a framed newspaper clipping. Y recognized it as the article about him from when he won the junior tournament. She and the others bought a newspaper when they saw him on the front page and gave it to him so he could keep it as a memento. That was before they realized how much the whole thing was actually affecting him. So of course, he hated it. Even so, he kept it. No matter how much he hated the attention, that was still an achievement he was proud of. So he didn't get rid of it, just locked away where nobody, specially himself, could see it, just like the trophy and everything else from that day.

But last time Y had seen that newspaper, it wasn't clipped, and most definitely it wasn't framed. X must had done that just for this occasion. He gave it to Emma. Was that supposed to be his present? The girl started examining it with curiosity, while X looked at her attentively. When she saw the way he was staring at her, Y understood. That idiot was in love.

She knew because she was in love, too. With him. She had only realized it a couple weeks earlier, after Yvette started teasing her about it at school. She got really worked up and told her off, but walking home later that same day, she had been able to properly gather her feelings and notice her heart thumping every time X popped into her mind. Falling for the boy with the good looks and the too-cool-for-school attitude, how cliche.

No, that wasn't it. There was so much more to X than that, and Y knew him better than anybody. There was so much to like about him, even if he sometimes really annoyed her. And even the things she found annoying, she was still attracted to them in a way. Above all else, she knew that no matter how cold and detached he acted, he was a very caring guy at heart. She knew she could always count on him, that she'd be safe with him, that no matter what he wouldn't abandon her. She bit her lip.

Of course, she hadn't told anyone. Not Shauna or the others, and specially not him. She didn't want to make things awkward in their group, and she also wanted to clarify what exactly was going between him and Emma before she even thought of trying to do anything about those feelings.

Emma had turned around the frame and was looking at its back. Her eyes were moving to side to side, as if she was reading something. Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes went wide.

''I wonder what's that about.'' Trevor muttered. ''I guess X must have written some message for her there.''

''This is looking pretty intense to me.'' Shauna smirked.

''Don't just assume things.'' Tierno pouted. ''This could be anything.''

Emma looked up at X. They stared at each other very intensely for what felt like half an hour, and then Emma held him by the cheeks and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, they kept staring at each other, visibly flustered, but completely immobile.

''Welp, that's it.'' Shauna snickered. ''Exma is real. I win.''

''You sure did.'' Tierno sighed.

''L-let's go away.'' Trevor stuttered. He was visibly flustered too. ''W-we've invaded their privacy enough.''

''Y-yes.'' Y wanted to nod and turn away, but she was paralyzed. Her legs started shaking and she felt back on her butt.

''Are you alright?'' Trevor asked. ''You look pale.''

''I-It's nothing.'' She tried to get up, but she slipped and fell off the tiling. Luckily her Sky Trainer skills took over and she managed to make a safe landing. ''I-I'm just feeling a little dizzy. I think I'm gonna go home now.''

''Aww, really?'' Shauna pouted as Tierno helped her and Trevor get down to the ground. ''I was gonna make Tierno invite us all to dinner!''

''Hey, that wasn't the deal!'' He scowled.

''S-sorry.'' Y turned around and started to walk away without even looking at her friends. She was huffing, she had tears in the corners of her eyes and she was feeling a lot of pain her chest. ''I-I think I may be sick or something. My stomach is upside-down. Maybe it's something I ate.''

It wasn't completely untrue. For some reason, she was suddenly in a bad mood and felt terrible all around.


	3. Chapter 3

''We're all gonna see the new Foongus Girl movie.'' Shauna said. ''Diantha is in it! Can I count you in?''

''Sorry, no can do.'' Y replied dryly. ''Gotta study.'' She hang up her phone before her friend had a chance to reply.

'Studying'. Yeah, right. It had been months since the last time she was able to sit down and study for real without her thoughts slipping away to other places. She was distracted in class all the time too, so her grades were kind of going downhill. Shauna probably knew by now that she was just making excuses. She'd been giving her friends the flimsiest of reasons to not hang out with them for weeks at this point, and this time was no different. She was doing nothing but laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and occasionally sighing.

X and Emma had been dating for months now, and of course she'd become a permanent part of their group. They were a more lovey-dovey couple than Y thought either of them was capable of. Or maybe that was just her own feelings tinting her perception. Shauna and Tierno were also flirting all the time, so she just ended up feeling awkward. But of course, she wouldn't stop going out with them just because of that. If Trevor could manage to go and not feel excluded, so could she.

But what she actually felt was so much worse than mere awkwardness. Whenever she looked at X and Emma, she couldn't help but grit her teeth. They were so obviously happy together. Every time he talked to Emma, every time he looked at her, X always smiled. And Y just couldn't stand it. How awful. She hated her best friend being happy? What kind of terrible, disgusting human being was she? She wanted to punch herself. No wonder X would rather be with someone else. And it was probably for the best, too. He deserved better than her.

But still, she just couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair. Y had tried to cheer X up so many times over the years he was locked up, and the best she'd ever gotten was some forced half-smiles, of the kind people give when they don't want to admit they hated the food someone made for them. But now Emma could make him smile with her mere presence, and so quickly after they met to boot. It made Y feel completely worthless. Maybe because she was. Otherwise she wouldn't be letting down all her friends like that, just because of her own feelings.

Suddenly she started to hear knocks on her window. She tiredly rolled out of her bed, walked up to the windows and drew the curtains. There was nothing there. Was she going crazy? She was certain she'd just heard someone knock. She opened the window and climbed out to the rooftop. She started looking everywhere, trying to find the source of the noise. And she did. X was just standing there, not really trying to hide himself.

''Hi, Y.'' He greeted, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

''What's this, some prank?'' Y scowled. ''It doesn't fit you.''

''I figured you wouldn't come out if I just asked straight up.'' He replied. ''You're avoiding us, right?''

''Perceptive as always, huh?'' She sighed.

''We all know, Y.'' He looked away. ''You've not been very subtle. Expected, I guess. You've always been a open book.''

''So what, did Shauna send you to scold me or something?'' Y crossed her arms.

''I'm here because I want.'' He glared directly into her eyes. ''In fact, they're all probably mad at me now. I up and left on the way to the theater. I just want to know why.''

''I just don't feel conformable hanging out with you guys at the moment.'' She pouted.

''And why is that?'' X bit his lip. ''Did we do something to hurt you without realizing? D-did _I_ do something? Just tell me.''

Y had been trying to get a better grip on her own emotions, but when she saw his pleading eyes, full of worry for her, she just lost it.

''Damn it!'' She fell on her knees and started bawling like a baby.

X's eyes opened widely. ''Y, w-what's wrong?''

''Y-you wanna know the truth?'' Y stuttered. ''T-there won't be taking this back once I say it.''

''If it's messing you up this badly, it's probably best to get it out of your chest.'' He said. ''And I'm really worried about you, so I want to hear it. Sounds like the obvious course of action to me.''

Y looked at him directly in the eyes. ''I love you, X.''

''What?'' X stepped back, completely taken aback.

''Not such an open book after all, huh?'' Y huffed. ''Well, that's the truth! I'm hopelessly in love with you! Head over heels! From the bottom of my heart! I wanna jump into your arms and kiss you!''

''I-I had no idea.'' X muttered.

''Of course you didn't.'' Y gritted her teeth and started sobbing again.

''We've been together for so long, I've never really stopped to think about you like that.'' X closed his yes. ''But if I had, then maybe...''

''You think telling me I could have had a chance is gonna make me feel better!?'' She shouted. ''You're with Emma now, right?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded and his face suddenly lit up with a blush. He probably didn't the realize, but he was almost smiling too. ''I-I really lover her, Y.''

''I know, damn it!'' She punched the tiling under her. ''You're happier with her than you would ever be with me, no, than you'd ever been with me. And it just makes me feel like trash. Every time I look at the two of you together, I wanna fly away, I want the ground to swallow me up, I want to bang my head against a wall, punch something, kick someone...''

''You're an amazing girl, Y.'' X cut in the middle of her rant, looking her in the eye. ''I hope you know that.''

''Don't give me the 'it's no you, it's me' talk' either.'' Y got up. ''This is just like getting dumped but without even getting to date first. Listen, X, stop trying to fix this! This is not your fault, alright? It's all on me. It's my problem, not yours. '' She turned around and walked towards the window. ''So...just let me be. I wish you and Emma the best.''

''If it's your problem, then it's my problem.'' X held her back by the wrist. ''Because...we're best friends, right?''

''What a nosy thing to say.'' Y laughed sardonically. ''I'd never have expected to hear that from you of all people.''

''But it's exactly what _you_ would say in this situation, right?'' He sighed ''So don't be like me and crawl back into your little hole. Let me help you.''

''Help me?'' Y sobbed. ''There's nothing you can to help me, X. I just can't bring myself to be near you and Emma anymore.''

''So what, then!?'' X clenched his fist. ''We'll just stop being friends!? You mean a lot to me, Y! I can't accept this! I want you to be part of my life! No, I _need_ you to be part of my life! I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again!''

''If you dare to so much as suggest leaving Emma for my sake, I'm gonna slap you.'' She glared at him.

''Leaving Emma?'' X tilted his head. ''That would never even cross my mind. Do you think that would make you feel better?''

''I'd like to say n-no, b-but...''Y stuttered. ''I h-honestly d-don't know. S-see?'' She started crying again. ''I'm a t-terrible friend. You shouldn't even b-bother with me.''

''Y...'' X muttered. Instead of continuing the sentence, he hugged her. ''I love Emma, I really do. But I care a lot about you, too. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you.''

''I don't wanna lose you, either!'' Y buried her head in his chest and kept sobbing. ''I'd rather be friends than not be anything. But it's really hard right now.''

''I understand.'' X smiled sadly. ''But speaking from experience, if you just try to hold everything back, you'll just end up hurting yourself and everybody else. I-I'm here for you. That's not gonna change just because I'm dating someone. You can tell me whatever you want, even if it's about myself. I don't mind.''

''T-thank you, X!'' She yelled.

''Hey, guys.'' Emma appeared from the other side of the roof. She was carrying Mimi as usual.

''Emma?'' X asked. ''What are you doing here?''

''You left all of a sudden, so I followed you.'' The girl explained.

''I-I'm sorry!'' Y pushed X away and started to flail her arms around. ''This is not w-what it seems.''

''I know what it is.'' Emma said. ''I've been listening the whole time. You know Y, X is too nice to mention it, but you've always kinda bothered me ever since I started seeing him. Well, not you as a person, but your relationship with him. I was actually glad when you started shunning us. Sorry about that. X always tells me I shouldn't worry about you when I bring it up, but I can't help but be jealous. I mean, you guys are so close, and you've known each other for so long, and you've done so much of him...It's just...intimidating. It's like...how could I ever hope to even compete with that? But after seeing you two just now I realized...it's not a competition, right? At least it doesn't have to be. It shouldn't be. I was just being a petty idiot. If you're X's best friend, then I should get along with you, too.'' Emma offered Y her hand. ''L-let's be good friends, alright?''

''Yeah!'' Y hugged her instead of shaking her hand. She was trying to smile, but still in tears. ''You're such a sweet girl, Emma. X is lucky to have you. But X is also a very sweet and sensitive guy at heart, though you probably know that by now. So if you ever hurt him, I'll beat you to a pulp!''

''No need for that.'' X said, making a face, but with a bright smile. ''But if you're feeling more upbeat now, why don't we go all go to see the movie? I think we can still make it in time.''

''Good idea!'' Y nodded. ''This is Diantha's come back after her break, after all! As a fan, I shouldn't miss it!''

''You like Diantha!?'' Emma asked, excited. ''I love her too!''

''Emma, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'' Y put her arm around the other girl's neck. ''I've got so many embarrassing stories about X to tell you!''

''H-hey!'' The boy blushed.


End file.
